A Kaiba In the Mix
by KuroYami21
Summary: Rei Kaiba is going to Dual Acadamy. He is the son of Seto Kaiba and he joins Jaden and the gang in saving the world. He also goes along with them on their crazy Journeys. Jadens smart in this fanfiction out of pure curiosity. Jaden/Judai is in Obolisk blu
1. Enterance Exams

A Kaiba in the mix.

**Me**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor any of it's characters. The only thing in this story I will own is the character Rei Kaiba which I made up.

**Jaden**: Kool so we get a Kaiba in the mix. Get your game on.

**Everyone else**: Oh boy. You sure you wanna do this FF-Princess?

**Me**: Yep i'm sure

**Summary**: Rei Kaiba is the son of Seto Kaiba. He takes the Dual Acadamy enterance exams at the same time as Jaden and the rest. He of course gets into Obolisk Blue and he joins in all the crasy adventures that the gang gets into. What they don't know it that Rei is also a Pro duelist who is just like his father. Stubborn to the point where it can be difficult to make friends but once he has, he stays loyal right to the end. I'm also making Jaden get into Obolisk because no-one ever seems to put Jaden there. I'm only putting Jaden in Obolisk becuase I wanna know plus i'm curious as to what having a smart Jaden will do to the plot.

**Chapter One: Enterance Exams**:

Bright and sunny. That was how the morning was looking as Rei Kaiba, the sixteen year old heir to the Kaiba corperation got up out of bed to the constant beeping of his alarm clock. He put the alarm clock into snooze mode and went about getting ready for the day. He was a morning person and so he got dressed into his normal, expensive clothes and brushed his long blond hair (gotten from his mother) back into a pony tail. He put on his favourite headband so as to keep his bangs out of his eyes and went downstairs for breakfast. As he reached the dining room he found his father already seated at the table along with his uncle Mokuba. After greeting them with a hello and a short nod he sat down and promtly ate his breakfast which consisted of some of the best up market cuisine that the cook had. His father had told him to eat fast for today was the Dual Acadamy enterance exams. His father owned Dual Acadamy and he wanted Rei to be at the exams before anyone else arrived. After finishing his breakfast his father dismissed him so that he could go back upstairs to his private bathroom so that he could have s wash. He had already had a shower for he prided himself in keeping clean and well presented. After finishing his wash he calmly walked back downstairs to his father who waited in the living room of their mansion where they lived with Mokuba. His father lead him outside and got into the limo that had been waiting outside to take them to the site of the exams. Seto Kaiba would be watching his son during the exams to make sure nothing happened to him. For Seto was very protective of his one and only son. The reason was that Rei had been Kidnapped once and had plenty of attempts on him before and after that along with the fact that Rei's body was not as strong as other people's bodies were. He was in the hospital most of the time when he was younger being treated for his weak immune system and weak heart which meant that they had to be extra careful when going out. Of course now that Rei was older he could cope better with his problems but they where still there and Seto would not leave his son to go out without someone to watch him be it up close or from a far.

When they reached the exam building Seto had a talk with his son about how he would be watching him dual the teacher to make sure that it didn't take too much energy from him and that he would also have a doctor in the infirmary to take a look at him afterwards.

" Now I know you don't like me being so protective of you but i'm going to be watching your dual to make sure nothing happens and i'll have a doctor stand by in the infirmary to take a look at you afterwards and to be there in case something happens " Seto explained to Rei.

" I understand father I just wish that you would understand that I can cope better with my problems and make sure nothing happens myself. I don't need someone to be with me all the time but since that is what you want I allow it. I do get fed up with them following me though " Rei answered.

" I know my son, I know but i'm glad you understand but now why don't we go inside so that you can get into your seat for the written exam and then i'll see you just before the pratical dual exam " Seto said to his son.

" Yes lets" Rei then lead them inside and went into the examination room and took his seat. After ten minutes the written exam started and twenty minutes into the hour they had for the written part he had finished. He knew he had everything correct thanks to his fathers lessons and his other lessons with his tutors who taught him everything he needed to know. HIs father just taught him about what happened with Yugi Moto and friends when they joined up to save the world on occassions. Yes he knew Yugi Moto the king of games and he also knew Joey Wheeler who he hated with a passion much like his father does. Like father like son they say. When the hour was up every Dual Academy appilicant went into the dual arena where they would do the practical exam and his father took him aside. Many people stared at him during and after the little chat.

" I have everything ready, good luck Rei my son " Seto said while gently squeezing his son's shoulder.

" Thank you father, I will win no matter what " Rei responded along with a hug.

" I know you will " and with that the father and son stood watching the duals go by not taking notice unti it was Rei's turn.

" Apllicant number 265 please come to dual arena 1 " the announcer blared over and over. Rei went down to the arena and the dual got underway after he shook the teachers hand who so happened to be Dr Crowler. Seto knew his son would win with such an incompetant oppent and he knew it would be won on the first turn from the sprackle in his son's eyes as his drew a card on his turn. The cards he had in his hand went as follows three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Dragon summon and now Dragon attack force.

" First off I play Dragon summon, this card allows me to summon any dragon monsters I have in my hand and so I special summon three Blue Eyes white Dragons and one Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Next I play Dragon attack force, this card allows all my dragons on the field to attack a player directly on the turn its played. So my Blue Eyes white Dragons and Blue Eyes Ultimate attack Dr Crolwer directly. " Rei explained each cards effect and when the smoke from the attack had cleared it was clear Rei was the winner winning the dual on the very first turn. Everyone in the arena was shocked speechless except two people up in the stands.

" That boy has a future here right Zane? " Alexis asked her blue haired silent friend called Zane Trusedale.

" Well I should think so Alexis, seeing as how we are talking about Rei Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's one and only son. " Zane answered with a slightly amused tone.

" That's Seto Kaiba's son. WOW " Alexis swooned.

From them on Seto and Rei, after Rei being checked over by the doctor of course went back to watching the duals with no interest until someone caught their eye because they were also facing Dr Crowler. This boys name was Jaden Yuki. Every wondered whether this boy in black would manage to beat Dr Crowler like Rei had done so earlier. The dual got under way and finished so after with Jaden winning (i'm not describing the dual you know how it goes (or should) but Dr Crowler doesn't call Jaden Slacker and Chazz is still saying it must be a fluck but is more impressed instead of anger towards Jaden. Oh but he is still suprised by Jaden's win). Rei and Seto decided that boy had a lot of talent and would be a good addition to Dual Acadamy. Rei also thought that he would have to befriend this person who could also beat Dr Crowler like he could except not on the very first turn. After all the duals where done everyone was told to head home and pack for in the morning they would be leaving for Dual Academy. That night Rei was packing and overheard his father say that he would be talking a private transport instead of going with the other students. Next morning Rei was back in the limo heading to the airport where the transportation for students awaited. Only those going to Slifer Red and Ra Yellow where to go to the airport to go by helicopter, Obolisk Blue students got to school on a cruise ship in first class. Rei however was going in a Kaiba Corperation private helicopter that he and his father used when travelling over seas unless they where using their private jet that is. Rei knew what would happen when he got to Dual Academy, there would be a welcoming back and induction speech (induction speech for the new comers) and then each student would go to their respective dorm. Not in Rei's case, Rei would be escorted to the Obolisk Blue dorm by his newly appointed bodyquards that his father made sure to give him. Rei hated the fact he would have bodyquards but he didn't bother complaining for he knew all to well why he would have them. Rei couldn't wait for the year at Dual Academy to begin and he hoped that he could make some friends with the people there, seeing as the knew who he was though most probably wouldn't want to talk to him out of fear of disrepecting him and what his father would do to them for it. Oh well nothing he could about that, still he hoped to make some friends.


	2. The Welcome Speech and Feast

Chapter two: the welcome speech and feast:

The day after the exams had finished and everyone had gotten their things packed up for the journey to Dual Academy the Obolisk's made their way to the port while the Ra's and Slifer's made their way to the airport along with Rei. They got into three helicopters that would take them to Dual Academy island while Rei made his eay to another part of the airport where the private helicopter he would take to the island waited. He and his father had come to the airport so that they could say goodbye to each other. That is exactly what they did because the other helicopters would not leave until Rei's had gotten up into the air for they would escort the private helicopter to the island as a precauction even though Rei had guards with him. The helicopters took off and while the student within the helicopters around him where talking and joking and messing around Rei was quite with nobody to talk to and nothing to do except for look at the environment. The obolisk blue students however had everything. A swimming pool to soak in, TVs in their rooms on the boat, arcade games, first class food, they even had a whole deck to themselves on which they could sunbathe or do just aboutwhatever they wanted to do. Zane was talking to Alexis in his room on the boat which just happened to be first class.

"Alexis what do you think about the new students this year, not including yourself of course" Zane asked in a monotone voice

"Well two of them have really caught my eye. You know the two that beat Dr.Crowler in the exams? They really have a future at the academy" Alexis stated

"I know. I'm interested in that Rei. He had Kaiba's cards and I know for a fact that Seto Kaiba would not just give his cards away. I also wonder if he has some of Yugi Moto's cards aswell." Zane replied to Alexis' statement

"Yeah I also wonder about that. I'm looking forward to this year" Alexis said. She then left the room to go back to hers where she knew her friends would be waiting for her. She also knew they would tease her about being with Zane. Alexis also wanted to talk to the boy named Rei and the other boy named Jaden. Rei however was not on the boat as she arrived back to her room to find Jasmine waiting who then told her the news. Jasmine also said that Jaden never came out of his room and wouldn't talk to anyone so people considered his something of a lone-wolf. Even more of a lone-wolf then Zane, which surprised her greatly. She wished that she could talk to them but with the way that things were proceeding she wouldn't be able to.

Rei was now offically annoyed. The guards kept asking if he was alright and if he wanted them to do something for him. He felt that if they asked those questions again he would not only fire him but have them shot in a very compromising area. He had taken to counting the waves below him as they flew over the sea and had also taken to sometimes talk to the students over in the other helicopters over the private radio. They never talked back. Well only one did. One called Syrus Trusedale who did not mind Rei's status within the world. He was a soft spoken, kind hearted boy who always said things to make Rei feel better. Luckily the journey would only last for a little while longer and Rei, Jaden and Alexis couldn't be happier. They couldn't wait for the year to begin so that they could dual. They would have to wait for after the welcome speech and the feasts in their dorms. By now they had arrived and the students began getting of their forms of transport. Chancellor Sheppard was waiting at the helicopter pad for Rei to get out of the private Helicopter.

The red carpet was rolled out and the door was opened. The other students and the teacher waited with baited breathe for Rei to appear and when he did they stayed stock still. That was until Rei looked around in annoyance and the teachers got the student into the auditorium for the speech. Rei came in with the Chancellor and the speech began when Rei had sat down away from the other students who unfortunately for him stared at him.

"Welcome to another year at Dual Academy for you older students and welcome to you the freshmen. Dual Academy as i'm sure you all know is a school that trains dualists to use their full potential to achieve their individual goals in life whether that be to become a pro or go on to study abroad. What you may not know is that Dual Academy was created and entrusted to me by Seto Kaiba, a well respected dualist who is second only to Yugi Moto. As you have noticed each of you freshmen have been given a PDA upon arrival to the island. This PDA contains all the rules of Dual Academy, you way to contact friends, maps to find your way around the island and other extra functions such as games for use in your spare time. The standards at Dual Academy are high for the Academy as never failed to produce top level dualists that go onto many different career paths and also produces some of the best level pro dualists in the circuit. Now here are some of the teachers who will be seeing around the Academy. First Ms.Fontaine who is the head of the infirmary and head of the Obolisk Blue girl's dormatory. Second is Mr.Boneapart (not sure if it's spelt right) who is vice-chancellor, next Dr.Crowler who is head of the Obolisk Blue boys dorm. Next we have Curryman (don't know his name so voila) who is the head of Ra Yellow's dorm and then lastly Professor Banner who is the head of Slifer Red. With this students I wish you good luck for the year and no off you go to your dorms for the feast." Chancellor Sheppard explained.

While the rest of the students moved out of the big hall Rei stayed seated waiting for the Chancellor to come over so that he and his bodyguards, who were waiting outside (he didn't want them to come in with him) could be shown to Obolisk Blue students dorm. When every last student had left the auditorium the Chancellor and the teachers parted ways and the Chancellor along with Dr.Crowler (unfortunately for Rei) came over to him.

"Now lets get you and your guards over to the dorm shall we? I'm sure your eager to get to the feast. Right?" the Chancellor asked. Rei just thought that he asked too many questions. He just nodded his head in answer. Dr.Crowler was glaring at him full speed ahead on a deadly collision course between student and teacher. Just when he was going to start wondering again the chancellor spoke up.

"We had a tie in the exams for first place between you and one Jaden Yuki. You both got the same scores of both parts of the exam and overall in general. Jaden to is in Obolisk Blue but from what I have seen of him he is something of a lone-wolf. I think you two would get along great so maybe you should talk to him, you know get to know him." Sheppard said while glancing at Rei. Rei again just nodded his head. The walk didn't take long and by time the chancellor was finished with his one-sided chatter they had reached the dorm and Rei, well lets just say he was grateful to get out of the chancellor's company.

"Just walk through the door between the staircases. The boys dorms are up the left staircase, girls to the right." and with that he walked away back to his office on the highest floor of the Academy. Rei slowly inched his way into the building in front of him trying not to be seen, though it was hard not to be and then decided to stride proudly through the double doors in front of him when he reached them. He gave orders for his guards to spread out in the room ahead. Two would stay by him, two would be in the corners on the door side of the room, two in the middle of the room next to the wall and the last two in the corners on the other side of the room. He didn't want too many with him so as not to intimidate others too much. Hey he may be rich but he wasn't inconsiderate. His father had impressed upon him the importance of manners that he should show to those of the same rank as him and on the island these people where the same rank as him. After the mini speech done by Dr.Crowler the students dug into the food on the tables and Rei after having a little food wandered from table to table trying to engage in a conversation with other students. Didn't work though.

Alexis meanwhile finally got a good look at Rei's features. He had long blond hair tied back in a pony tail, a cherubic face with pale pink lips and dazzaling, clear, sapphira blue eyes. A pink tongue parted his lips and gently dashed along them until it darted back inside his mouth. He was of a good build, around five-foot-five with well toned muscules in the arms, legs and abs. He had a slight tan to his skin that completed his body features. For his clothes he was waering an Obolisk Blue jacket with gold at the ends of the sleeves around the wrists where it hung slightly loose. The back of the jacket had a gold and silver rose embroided in and above that was the word OBOLISK. His t-shirt she noticed was a shade darker blue that the jacket and was just plain. His trousers where jet black with a red and gold dragon embroided into the right leg and to complete the look he wore plain jet black trainers on his feet. He was handsome, that was certain.

After about an hour of wondering Rei got completely fed up with the feast and went outside of the dorm for some fresh air. When he got outside, he looked left and then right. When he looked right he noted that he wasn't the only one outside because he has spotted another boy. He went and sat next to the boy and soon they began to chat about things that they normally would not talk about,

"Hi i'm Jaden Yuki. It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face Rei Kaiba" The boy now know as Jaden said softly in a musical voice. Rei knew he wouldn't have to introduce himself and was happy about that because he didn't like doing so. He replied to Jaden with a nod of acknowledgement and said back to the boy

"The pleasure is all mine Jaden. The chancellor has told me that we tied scores in the exams and so I wish to say congratulations and welcome to my fathers Academy" Rei's voice was also a soft musical one.

"Thank you. I to have heard about you and watched how you beat Dr.Crowler on the first turn. Are you perhaps a pro dualist Rei?" Jaden asked.

Rei gasped because no-one could tell he was a pro dualist. Jaden took the gasp as a yes when that was all he got for an aswer. After about half an hour Rei's guards decided it was tim to get inside before Rei could catch something. Rei however did not want to leave Jaden on his own after finding out so much about him and some of the things they had in common in such a short time but got up anyway. Jaden then suggested giving each other their PDA mobile phone function numbers and their emails. Thus they exchanged their details and Jaden said goodbye to Rei whispering the words "my friend" in Rei's ear as he left for his room in the dorm. Rei smiled happily after Jaden and it was returned with a small beautiful smile that crept onto the lone-wolf's lips. Rei had seen Jaden's features. His hair was sanctioned in two layers. The darkest layer was closest to his face with bangs that went down beside his eyes and the upper layer was lighter. Both layers were spiky (style like the four season's hair). Jaden's face was well toned. He had chocolately brown eyes that matched the lower layer of his hair and his pink lips where only just darker than Rei's. They were wearing the same clothes and the only difference being was that Jaden's didn't have the embroidary on them.


End file.
